


I will blame the hunters

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Drugs Made Them Do It, Isaac Lahey Feels, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Pining Derek, Polyamory, Protective Scott, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With hunters and a drug that makes wolves horny, it's no wonder Stiles finds himself in the middle of the mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's sort

He was going to blame the hunters for this mess, because really who else is he going to blame for two horny werewolves in his room in the middle of the night. Both standing stripping wet and looking at him like he was a deer caught in heed lights. Scott growled softly as he watched Isaac walk over to the bed pulling his clothes off and warp himself around Stiles. He squirmed in Isaac hold as the blonde kissed his throat and moved his hand under his shirt. While he was enjoying the hands under his shirt and the lips on his throat he was confused as why they were there attacking his clothes. 

“Scott what is going on?” Stiles asked, as the alpha wolf stood in front of him before kneeling down between his legs and moved his hands up along his thighs  
“Hunters.” Scott growled, he moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a small red dart and place it on the bed side table. Stiles just groaned…what are those bloody hunters are up to now…he thought as he felt Scott removed his PJ bottoms. After that last thought his man went blank and he let himself ago with the flow. 

So by morning when they woke up in a tangle of limbs both wolves look sat up looking sheepish as Stiles pushing himself up wincing at the pain in his lower back. “Come on, one of you get me an aspirin and put the coffee on.” He mumbled, he watched both wolves scramble to their feet to find their clothes before moving out the room. Stiles groaned at his aching muscle as he pushed himself up and grab some clothes before sitting on the bed. Soon enough the Scott and Isaac came back their eyes looking over Stiles seeing the marks on his skin.  
“Stiles we are so sorry.” Scott said as he handed him the aspirin while Isaac held out a cup of coffee to him, Stiles the tablets and took a sip of his hot drink and let out a small sigh before looking up at the wolves and tilted his head.  
“We didn’t mean to hurt you.” Isaac said, as he looked at the mark on Stiles throat that he can’t remember if that was left by him or Scott.  
“I’m not mad, not at you I blame the hunters.” He mumbled as he picked up the small dart “We should get this to Deaton.” He said, as he moved wincing at the pain in his back.

Turns out that the hunter that attacked the two wolves was trying a untested drug, he didn’t figure that the drug would turning them horny. Once the drug started to work both wolves started to follow a scent that was luring and that is how they ended up at Stiles during a rain storm. Deaton gave the wolves the once over to make sure they were okay and then gave Stiles once over. “If you started to feel strange or odd in the next couple of days come back to me Stiles, there are some scratches that are a bit deep.” Stiles frowned and looked at Scott who had wide eyes realising the implications of what his boss just told him.  
“Oh god Stiles I’m so sorry.” He said, Stiles frowned and rubbed his eyes and nodded to the vet.  
“It will be okay Scott.”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the month, Stiles start to showing signs that Scott’s scratches had made an impact and he was back at Deaton’s using Scott to support him through the door. The vet made a noise as Stiles as Scott place Stiles on the chair in his offices “Is it rejecting him?” Scott asked in panic,  
“It’s working like an infection because it was just scratches it takes longer.” He said as he looked at Stiles, he looked into the teen’s eyes and saw it them flicker from whisky brown to golden amber “It’s not going to kill you.” He smiled at Stiles   
“Say you, you haven’t be throwing up.” 

Moving back Deaton’s frowned deepen and turned to Scott “Have you two still…?” He asked, both Stiles and Scott looked at each other before shaking their heads, leaving the vet to hummm “Tell me Stiles when are you sick?” He asked, frowning himself the teen rubbing his stomach as it still felt tender.   
“Elderly hours of the morning, coffee makes me feel sick it’s like the coffee has gone off or something.” Stiles said, as he looked at Deaton’s coffee cup  
“Have you passed out?” The vet asked, as he removed his cup off out of the room.   
“He has, but we thought that was because of scratches.” Scott said, Stiles frowned at the alpha wolf “It was at the lacrosse game.” The alpha said again as he nibbled on his finger nails.   
“Tonight’s game?” Deaton asked, he rubbed his head “Have you felt dizzy?” Stiles nodded “Alright Stiles on the table I have a theory.” He tells him.

Scott helped Stiles on to the cold metal table and laid there as Deaton brought out a machine “Why are you bring the ultrasound here?” Scott asked as he watched his boss turn it on.  
“As I said it’s just a theory, now raise your shirt and this will be cold.” He told him, Stiles frowned at him and did as he was told.   
“What do you think I’m pregnant?” Stiles joked, “Ahhh god that is cold!” He gasped as he felt the gel touch his skin. Deaton smiled and then pressed the ultrasound wand to his stomach and started to move it about. Scott didn’t look up he was too busy looking at his stomach and then there was a sound that made the alpha look up in shock   
“Is that?”   
“It’s not Stiles heart beat.” Deaton smiled at him, Stiles looked down at his stomach and then to the screen   
“No… No I can’t be… that is… What?” Stiles gasped as he looked at the screen he couldn’t make out much.  
“Werewolf pregnancy are much quicker.” Deaton wiped the gel off, as Stiles sat up   
“B…but how is that….” Stiles started to say  
“It happens, you find it happens a lot in close nit packs the Hale pack was one of them.” He smiled, he saw the look on Stiles face as he looked like he was going to be sick. Deaton placed a hand on teen’s shoulders and rubbed his shoulder “Stiles this isn’t a bad thing, a pack like this hasn’t been around in Beacon Hill’s since the Hale’s. This will make the pack stronger.” He tells them, he turned to Scott who stood there looking the same peaky colour as Stiles.

Scott takes Stiles home and they sit in the jeep together it was a lot to take in and his mind was all over the place. His hands on his stomach only for Scott to reach over and placed his hand on top of Stiles and smiled at him. “It will be okay Stiles.”   
“We’re goanna have to tell my dad and your mum…Oh god the pack your know what Derek’s been like since he learnt about that night.” He said, Scott frowned at Stiles worry and pulled him for a hug  
“Let’s just start with your dad and my mum and Isaac.” Stiles pulled back and frowned and then made an O shape with his mouth.

When Derek found out about the pregnancy he was just an arsehole, when the whole pack found out they were happy for Stiles apart from the great and powerful sour wolf. “Spreading his legs would do that.” Derek said, everyone froze and looked at Derek, Scott growled at the other alpha wolf who stood there seething,   
“Out.” Stiles quietly “Everyone out apart from him.” Stiles growled as he pointed to Derek   
“Stiles are you sure?” Lydia asked as she worried for Stiles safety  
“I’m sure.” He said, he hadn’t taken his eyes of the other wolf as the pack pilled out of the loft.

A flash of amber made Derek flinch as he smelt the anger and pain coming from the teen “What is your problem?” Stiles snarled at him “You have been saying nasty comments since you found out about this night?” He yelled, the teen could smell something and tilted his head at him “You’re jealous, that’s what this is all about you? You’re jealous that Scott and Isaac fucked me first. You’re jealous that it was Scott’s scratches that is making me a wolf and even more than that you are a green eyed wolf over the fact that it’s another alpha’s child I am carrying!” Derek stood there with angered look on his face as Stiles snarled at him “If you’re not going to say anything then fine, come and find me when you grow a part and start acting like a fucking Alpha!”


End file.
